The Tutor
by Go Go Gal 13
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NARUTO NEEDS A TUTOR? AND WHAT DOES NARUTO KEEP DAYDREAMING ABOUT? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Early morning the sun is bright. "BEEP; BEEP; BEEP; BEEP! Naruto takes his pillow and covers his head with it. "Damn it!" he says. "Shut the fuck up you stupid ass alarm!" Naruto picks up his kunai on the table and, throws it at the clock. The clock fell and bust into pieces. "Oh man!" he yells. "Now I have to buy another one!" "SHIT!" I goanna be late for school!" Naruto ran to his closet and found his uniform. (He is 17 years old in High School sorry I forgot about that!)

Naruto ran out the house as fast as he could, even though he missed breakfast naruto mostly worried about getting to school so he can see his crush Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto got to his first period class on time. He walked though the door and sat one seat behind Sasuke. Gai-sensei was the teacher for this class he was teaching math and how to add and subtract negative and positive numbers by the receptacle.

Naruto couldn't focus (even though was failing this class). He thought about Sasuke and how sexy he looked today. All of a sudden naruto started to drool. Then…….. NARUTO! Gai yelled. "Pay Attention!" Uh yes sensei sorry Naruto replied. At the end of class Gai-sensei called Naruto over to his desk. "Listen naruto you are failing miserably and I think you will need a tutor to pass this class." "What!" naruto yelled." I ain't getting any damn tutor!" "It's either that or summer school" Gai stated.

"Ok whatever" naruto sighed. "Since the teachers are to busy to tutor, a student from this class will help you". "Who?" and how many days sensei?" He took the list looked at his best student and picked them by random. "Uchiha Sasuke" said Gai. "3 times a week ok naruto?" "Naruto?" Naruto was blank, he couldn't speak. He was lost when sensei said he was going to get tutored by Sasuke, Alone in his house, together in a room. "NARUTO!" "Sorry" he said. "Naruto I think that you like Uchiha that is why you always blush when I say his name?" "What the hell?" naruto screamed. "I ain't gay!" "I always liked sasuke as a friend and nothing more.

What Naruto didn't realize that sasuke was right their blushing. Sasuke turned his face away so no one sees him. Sasuke walked away. "Maybe Naruto he likes you that way and you never noticed that you always stare at him during class that is why I put you him. Naruto lefted the room and was very confused and angry at himself. "Why did I say that I do love sasuke" "But I don't want everyone to know they already think I'm weird and I don't want to make it worst.

Naruto kept walking and accidentally bumped into a person with raven hair and dark eyes. "Naruto?" "Oh sorry about that sasuke". They got to up and looked into each other eyes. "Naruto remember my house tonight at 7:00" sasuke blushed but looked away. "Huh?" "Oh um hai" naruto said. Naruto looks so cute I can't wait until he's with me. Naruto walked away and thought "Maybe Sasuke does like me" Then went to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

At Lunch Naruto sat by himself. No one really liked Naruto and kept away from him at all times, this made Naruto sad, but he couldn't wait until he gets tutored by sexy, handsome Sasuke. Naruto started to drool and his hormones were rising. _Daydream:_ Naruto was sitting in the bedroom of his lover and, a raven haired guy came in with just a robe on. "Come here dope" Sasuke said sweetly. Naruto got up and stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasuke and sweat like a pig. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he took Sasuke pulled off his robe and started stroking his cock. Sasuke moaned with pleasure and pulled him into a deep luscious kiss. This making Naruto fall on his bed.

Sasuke broke the kiss and teared Naruto pants and shirt off. Sasuke sucked Naruto 7 inch cock till he said to stop and enter him. "Sasuke I love you" Naruto yelled. "Shut up dope and go faster. "Naruto?" "Naruto?" "Huh?" said Naruto. Sasuke sat down at the table and said "Naruto are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" Naruto replied. "Why don't you think I'm ok?" "Well, first you are sweating, and second your pants are wet." Naruto blushed and said, "I…. I, um….. Sasuke looked at him confused. "I'm really hot in this sweater and um… I spilled water on my pants Naruto face was red as a tomato.

"Whatever loser, Bring your algebra book and a pencil ok?" "Sure ok sorry about that um… Sasuke. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke already left. The bell rang and everyone had to go to their lockers and go home. Naruto got his backpack and left school. Being the Naruto he was He forgot his algebra book and his one and only # 2 pencil.

Naruto walked back home and, got ready for his tutor for 7:00. Naruto took his backpack and wallet and went to Sasuke mansion. He rung the bell but there was no answer. He rang a second time and no answer. "SASUKE OPENED THE DAMN DOOR!" Naruto got pissed and turned back around to leave, but was stopped by Sasuke holding his hand to come in. "sorry I was a sleep Sasuke said. " Where am I going to be tutored at?" Naruto said. "My room" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto followed Uchiha to his one bedroom space a sat down on bed. "Do you want something to drink? Sasuke said. "Yes some of your cu... I mean yes some um…. Water would be nice thanks. "…" Then Sasuke left the room. Naruto sat on his bed sweating and felt like his cock was going to explode. Naruto unzipped his pants and felt his cock. He stroked it slowly. "Uh oh yes this is great" he whispered. Naruto stroked faster and then he heard some one come. He put his penis inside his pants and zipped it up.

Sasuke came in with glass water and a beer for himself. "Here" said Sasuke. "Now let's get started". "Where's your book?" "Oh it's inside my backpack." Naruto went to his bag and opened it. "What the fuck?" "Where is it?" "Oh man I left it in my locker!" Naruto sat on Sasuke bed and sigh. "Naruto I can't teach you if you don't have your book!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm sorry". "I am going to take a shower". Sasuke left. Naruto was on the bed. Naruto waited for Sasuke to come out so he can help some other way with his math. Finally Sasuke came out of the shower with a towel and Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Come here dope" Sasuke said. Naruto walked to him. He was sweating so much. Sasuke took off his towel. Naruto face got redder and redder than ever. Sasuke took Naruto to his bed and stripped him Naked. Naruto realized that this was like his dream. "Sasuke are … you g- going t-to help m-me with math? " Yes" Sasuke smirked. "This helps you not become nervous in front of anyone.

Sasuke took his cock and Naruto cock and stroked it twice the time Naruto jerked off himself. They both moaned in pleasure and Sasuke then sucked naruto's lips and Naruto entered his tongue into sasuke's mouth. Naruto and Sasuke stood up and Sasuke entered Naruto. He went slowly but, Naruto plead to go faster and faster. Sweat and screams came from the room. First from Naruto then Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke kept going and then both took turns sucking on each other. Of course the door was open a slim, sized pinked hair kunoichi entered the room and yelled: "Sasuke!" Naruto" what the hell are you doing?"


	3. blackmail

Sakura came into the room, upset and totally shocked. "Um…. Hey it's not what you think" Naruto said. "Naruto shut the hell up!" yelled the girl with pink hair. "Sasuke I don't believe this!" "How could you do this knowing I liked since I was twelve." Tears came falling from her eyes and Sasuke looked at her confused. Sasuke got up and pulled Sakura onto his bed. "Listen Sakura" he said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry…. But, I like Naruto and that's never going to change." Sakura's tears stopped and, she gave a little smile. She stood up and laughed.

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Sakura. "Fine do whatever you want Uchiha." "But just remember I can tell everyone in school and they will believe me". Sasuke was angry but, Naruto was angrier. "You know what" Naruto said. "I never liked you personally". "Naruto you and Sasuke have to do what I say". Sakura said. "And what's that?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura gave a smirk and whispered into Sasuke's and Then Naruto's ear. "What!" Naruto said. Naruto and Sasuke both blushed many shads of red.

Sorry you have to wait until the next chapter! I made it short for a reason. Next it will be longer!


	4. THE FIGHT!

"So what's your decision Sasuke?" Sakura spoke.

Naruto was still pissed about what she told him. Sakura wanted Sasuke to have sex with her and Naruto watch in torcher. "Damn it that Bitch is annoying" Naruto thought. "Wait a minute….. Naruto thought. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Sasuke was thinking very hard. He liked Naruto and hated Sakura. If he has sex with Sakura, Naruto would never forgive him and if He doesn't have sex with Sakura, she will tell everyone and his family's name would be at stake.

Naruto looked at Sakura and yelled "You know what Sakura? "I don't give a rat's ass about this b- Sakura cut in. "Naruto save the crap for someone who really cares because I don't".

"Sakura shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke doesn't like you, so go away!" "And how the hell did you get in here?" "Damn you Naruto why do you always have to be so stubborn!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke are you going to decide or what because I have to leave!"

"Why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "The door was open and I um…. Well came in." she replied blushing. "Now you can leave bitch!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was so angry. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to be nice to her but, all she was doing was yelling at him. "Sakura just leave." Sasuke said calmly.

"What about the decision?" "I don't know!" Sasuke yelled. "See Sakura Sasuke don't want you!" "Naruto keep talking and I'll tell without Sasuke's decision!"

"What!" Naruto screamed. "Yeah, like you don't have any secrets!"

"Oh Yah their was when you were in 9th grade Kakashi sensei quote on quote raped you but, you actually met him at your apartment to get knocked up!" "Naruto know told you that!" Sakura yelled. "Ino" Naruto laughed.

"Listen to this Sakura!" "If you don't leave now I'll kick your ass!" He screamed. "Naruto calm down!" Sasuke said. Naruto ignored Sasuke and ran after Sakura.

"Naruto you are just jealous because Sasuke loves me and not you" She stated. "Sakura I don't like you" Sasuke said. "Well I tell!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto jumped and kicked Sakura in the face. Sakura went flying into the wall. "What the Fuck Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "You are dead now!"

Sorry next chapter Naruto and Sakura get it on! And what's Sasuke Decision? REVIEW


	5. Sasuke's Trick

Sakura jumped on Naruto's back pulled on his orange sweater jacket. Suddenly, the Naruto went poof and, the real Naruto was right behind her. "Oh shit!" yelled Sakura. Sakura slid down through Naruto legs and threw three ninja stars at him. Naruto dodged that attack quickly.

"Sakura just give up already" "Sasuke doesn't want you!" Naruto yelled. "He doesn't have a choice Naruto!" Naruto took a kunai from his pocket, ran to Sakura with it, Of course Sakura's guard was let down; Naruto stabbed her in the arm. "AhHHH" screamed Sakura.

Sakura dropped down and tears came down from the pain. "Bitch now you can leave!" Naruto said. "But, the pain!" " It hurts!" She said. "Well that what you get for trying to fight me!" Naruto said. "Naruto…. Sakura" Sasuke sighed.

"You too are a bunch of idiots!" Sasuke yelled. "You fell for it!" "Fell for what?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"First, Naruto I'm not gay and Second that clone you were fucking wasn't me. "Oh yeah and um… Naruto I left the door open on purpose and I knew that Sakura was coming because I called her.

"And now I'm blackmailing both of you!" "Sakura I called you because it was so easy for you to get into this situation, I never liked either of you!" Sasuke laughed.

"The only one I loved was Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto and Sakura were shocked.

Both of their secrets were out. 1. That Naruto had a super hot crush on Sasuke.

2. Sakura had sex with Kakashi-Sensei

3. Sasuke knows everything!

"Why you fucking dumb bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was crying on the floor.

"Naruto and Sakura say hi to the video camera!" Sasuke smirked.

Thanks for reading my chapter 5 I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!


End file.
